


Two Hands

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Huelet, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Violet Drives a Pick-Up Truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Huey, Violet, and B.O.Y.D. are on a road trip when the truck breaks down.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of started writing this randomly instead of working on schoolwork and some of my Tumblr prompts.

Violet sighed, watching as Huey and B.O.Y.D. talked, discussing their options for the night. The three of them had been on a road trip when her truck had broken down, stranding them in the middle of nowhere. They were still waiting for the towing company, and at this point, they might as well just stay somewhere in the nearest town until it got fixed. It was a waiting game right now, and Violet absolutely _hated_ waiting games.

"Here we go!" Huey exclaimed, causing her to look over.

The boys had almost immediately set to work, the moment they had broken down. She hadn't paid much attention to what they were doing; she had been too busy walking out until she got enough signal to call the company, and then stressing out over their situation. So she hadn't quite noticed just what they had been setting up.

Now, though, her eyes widened a little when she saw that they had grabbed a few things out of the suitcase, some blankets and pillows, and set it all up in the bed of the truck.

"It's kind of the middle of the night," Huey explained proudly, "and aside from whoever gets the back seat, it's not exactly a place where you can stretch out in there. So..."

Violet smiled a little, nodding. "Ingenuitive. Clever. Aside from the fact that it's not the widest truck bed, I approve of this whole-heartedly."

She climbed up into the truck bed, studying what they had set up better as the boys climbed up, too. It was cozy, a cute little setup that they could rest in until the company came.

Huey laid down and Violet took the space next to him. B.O.Y.D. took the third spot, kind of forcing Violet to have to curl into Huey a little. Not that she minded having to move closer to her boyfriend, not at all.

But there was also something about being so close to B.O.Y.D., too...

While she and Huey had been dating for just short of a year now, they both enjoyed hanging out with their other friend quite often. She loved being around them, both of them-- they had all been made for each other, practically, three of the biggest nerds in Duckburg-- but sometimes she wondered just how B.O.Y.D. fit into the equation, especially now.

She had seen how he and Huey looked at each other, and she sometimes wondered if she felt something for the... Very real boy, too.

He fit too perfectly with herself and Huey to be excluded from everything, or even just _anything_ in the first place...

Huey gently wrapped his arms around Violet's waist as the hummingbird looked up at B.O.Y.D., who was just watching them with a small smile. And then she reached out a hand to B.O.Y.D., resting her other hand on top of Huey's. B.O.Y.D. took the offered hand, looking a little confused at first before meeting Huey's gaze and then Violet's. His smile widened just a little before he moved closer to the other two, wrapping his spare arm around them both and closing his eyes.

Violet met Huey's gaze, silent, before giving a small smile and then closing her eyes, too.


End file.
